Help me, I'm in love with you!
by FanficPrinsess
Summary: Sasuke likse Naruto, and Naruto likes Sasuke, but none of them know themself. One day Sasuke decides to tell Naruto, and it all start at a slep-over at Naruto's ... Rated K to be save. Fluff, fluff and fluff. Seen from Sasuke's POV but in third-person. Set before Sasuke left Konoha.


**AN: Some cuuuuute fluff for all you SasuNaruSasu fans out there. Theres not really anything there make sasuke nor Naruto to a seme or uke os you can read this much as you please.**

**Waring: FLUFF ! ! !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor sasuke, they belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Sasuke left. Sakura know it, Naruto know it, Kakashi know it, the hole village know it. But before he left, before he said it to Sakura, was he on a visit at Naruto's home. He had overnighted, said to Naruto that he had a few things to say to him. That's why Naruto let him be over at that night.

"Naruto," Sasuke asked him. Sasuke sat on the pull-out bed, Naruto had under his own bed.

"Just a minut, Sasuke." Naruto said. He had just been in bath. Under a minut later, Naruto came walking out from the bathroom and was started to button his pyjamas-shirt up. "Yes, Sasuke?" Naruto said and looked at Sasuke and button the shirt without looking at it.

Sasuke didn't said anything. He just looked at Naruto.

Naruto was finish with the buttons and went over and sat om his own bed and looked down at Sasuke, there looked up at Naruto. They looked each other in the eyes. Didn't said anything, but noone of them could see the love.

Naruto was the first to see away. He closed his eyes and laid himself down on his bed. "So Sasuke. No secrets. What do you want to tell me?"

Sasuke looked down at his crossed legs. His cheeks was getting pink, then he thought at it. Thought at what he need to tell Naruto. It had to carry or not. He couldn't keep it secret anymore.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said and Sasuke looked up. Naruto's face was dangerous close at his own. Sasuke got a chok. He fall back.

"Oops Sasuke. Sorry," Naruto said. "But I'm just curious. What do you want to tell me?"

Sasuke couldn't said anything. He was busy with trying to hide his blush.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's face showed up again, closer this time. "Oops, sorry Sasuke. But ... What's the matter?" Naruto asked and sat down next to Sasuke. "You had been strange the whole afternoon. Are you sick?"

"No... But I don't want to .. do something I maybe will .. regret," Sasuke whisped and looked up at Naruto. "Do you understand, what I mean?" Sasuke had tears in the corners of his eyes, and his buttom lip trembled. Naruto had never seen Sasuke so sad.

"I think. You mean that you not will hurt me, right?" Naruto asked silent. He was pretty sure, that he was right, but not 100 %.

Sasuke nodded. He didn't wanted to say it, he was afraid. Not only because he could hurt Naruto, but he didn't knew about he was strong enough to said it. He had never been so emotional depressing before. What the hell was wrong? Sasuke knew it himself, but he couldn't tell himself. He was serious afraid. Even he knew Naruto didn't liked him that much, Sasuke had to tell him it.

"Sasuke, I have something to tell you too. You know, we'd never been so good friends. But .. I don't want it to be like that for ever. I want to get to know you better, I want us to be friends. Good friends." Naruto whisped the two last words out, and his mouth moved after, but Sasuke didn't notice. Naruto wanted to be friends, a little like himself.

Sasuke was happy. Naruto liked him a little, but Sasuke wasn't sure. He was sure about he liked Naruto more, than Naruto liked Sasuke. What could Sasuke do?

"I want to be friends too, Naruto, but how can we do that, then we have been rivals for so long?" Sasuke said silent.

"I don't know, Sasuke. I really don't know." Naruto said sad. Sasuke had seen Naruto sad before, but not like this. Naruto's eyes didn't looked down, but sat on Sasuke. There was tears in the corners of them and his shoulders sat low. His mouth was just a bit from trembling. They sat both and looked at each other with sadness. They sat like that in somethings there feels like hours.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Now it was his turn to ask for a thing.

"Yeah?" Naruto looked a little bit suprised, but not either happy for it.

"That to be friends, wasn't the thing I wanted to tell you." said Sasuke low. He turned full to Naruto, there already sat in the same position.

"What is it then?" Naruto said and laid his head on a slant.

"I .. I don't want to repulse you, but ..." Sasuke began and sank in the end.

"But..?" Naruto asked and leaned forward against Sasuke. Naruto was really heavy-minded.

".. But I .. I .. really like you," Sasuke stammed and still looking at Naruto. Naruto sat back and with widen eyes. But so began he to smile.

"I like you too, Sasuke." Naruto said and patted his shoulder. First then did Sasuke understand that Naruto had misunderstood it. How stupid could one boy be? Sasuke sat there, fucking nervous, and said he liked him. What the hell was there and misunderstand?

Sasuke hit Naruto's hand of and stood up fast. Naruto was surpriced, what was Sasuke doing?

"You don't understand it. I can see it. You don't like me, you don't want me.." Sasuke stopped. He couldn't say: want me to be friends. "You don't fucking want me!" Sasuke yelled and ran out to the bathroom. He slammed the door after him.

"Sasuke!" He heard Naruto said very loud. Sasuke didn't listen to him. Why should he? Naruto didn't love him back. Why could he be so stupid to hope it?

Naruto still knocked at the door, Sasuke could feel the vibrations.

"Leave me alone, Naruto." Sasuke said loud and hided his face in his arms, there laid on his knees.

"No Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "You need to come out. You have to help me!" Naruto knocked on the door one more time, before there got silence.

"I can't help you, Naruto." Sasuke said after a couple of seconds.

"You had to, Sasuke! I beg you," Naruto began to cry. Really cry. Sasuke could almost not heard the words Naruto said: "Please, Sasuke. Came out."

Sasuke cried now. He couldn't help it. Naruto sounded, and was, so sad that it almost broke Sasuke's heart.

"Sasuke, listen to me! You right, I don't like you. I .. I love you Sasuke! I love you..." Naruto said. He stepped back from the door and just looking at it. Behind it, Sasuke silence got up and turned to the door.

He pressed the door handle down and slowly opened the door.

Naruto stood a little bit away from the door, faced the floor. He noticed the door got up and Sasuke's feet on the floor.

"Is that true?" Sasuke asked, still crying.

Naruto didn't looked up, but he noded lightly.

Sasuke went over to Naruto and laid his arms around him.

There past a few minutes before Naruto finely stopped sobbing. Naruto had locked his arms around Sasuke's waist and buried his face in Sasuke's shoulder. "Thanks Sasuke." was the only words that Naruto said before he raised his head and gave Sasuke a little shy kiss on his lips. He blushed violently. Sasuke did too, then he relised what just had happened.

He was glad. He loved Naruto,and probely would long time more.

* * *

**AN: I hope you all liked it. I'm sorry for any spellings- or grammar-errors, I'm not born englis,h so I'm not perfect to the language. Please R&R.**


End file.
